The Witches Revenge
by Aerist
Summary: A sequel to Hidden truth, As Merlin deals with the changes in his life; darkness threatens to tear his world apart. As Morgana emerges from the shadows causing pain and destruction in her wake. Will she succeed in her plans to turn the son against the father. Set after S4 and approx. 12 months after HT. No slash, rating may change later. Merlin/OC can be read independently
1. Chapter 1: Pranks

**Hi everyone, so it's been a little while since I've written a story and now after many demands and after my partner read my story and liked it OMG: I can't believe he liked it so happy. It has taken me ages to come up with a plot for the sequel to hidden truth. I am hesitant to post as I'm worried you will all hate it and it won't have anywhere near the reaction like last time like the prequel Haha oh well :). So if you haven't read Hidden truth (HT) as I am now calling it. I would recommend you read that first, but you should be able to understand what's going on here if not, I have included a run down for all those that have forgotten. As always I do not own merlin, if I did it wouldn't be over :). A special thank you to SashaJewel472 for her support and gave me an idea that will come up later ,who has written her first fan fic "Love never lasts but its worth the wait" a Freylin story lets help support her :). So I hope you enjoy this and join In on our journey.**

* * *

_THE STORY SO FAR: Merlin's old friend Cassandra a princess from a kingdom far to the South from Brenna arrived in Camelot to escape the tyranny of her step brother James; bringing with her secrets and danger and a son who shares the name of a mutual friend. After returning feelings Cassandra and Merlin begin to rekindle the relationship they once had. The truth is revealed as Cassandras step brother returns to take his revenge and ensure no one can come back to question his place as king. William is Merlin's son and Merlin learns he is not only a dragon lord and a warlock but a king to the land of Incatasi. He is the grandson of the Great Lord Ambrosia and is first cousins with Gwaine and second Cousins with Arthur. After a battle against James and his forces Camelot and Merlin are victorious, but Cassandra is badly wounded suffering episodes that merlin was unable to heal. The kingdom knows of Merlin's heritage and that he is a dragonlord, only Arthur and his most trusted knights know about merlin and William's magic. The kingdom was not yet ready for the full acceptance of magic it would need to be a slow process. Merlin was promoted as Arthur's advisor and they have been working slowly to repeal the ban on magic. – This story picks up right after the ending of HT._

* * *

**_The Witches Revenge_**

**Chapter one: Pranks **

The corridors where quiet except for the roguish Knight that was on the lookout for new prey. A smile on his features and the young boy that was silently giggling behind him at the mischief they were about to cause. The knight put a finger to his lips to warn the child to be quiet and a wink as an opportunity arose; for down the hallway came two of the best unsuspecting occupants to participate in their game. None other than the King and his advisor were walking towards the pair hiding behind the wall out of sight fully in grossed in their conversation as they made their way to the council chambers. The knight sniggered and winked at the young boy beside him.

"Merlin you have to let me come with you "the king insisted to his advisor

Merlin frowned at his friend's insistent demands

"No it's going to be a family thing, it's to introduce William to his heritage. You can come next time "he replied with annoyance and exasperation. Ever since Arthur had found out that Merlin was a dragon lord and that the great dragon was still alive he had wanted to meet him out of curiosity. The chance that after many months Merlin had finally decided to take his son and the boy's mother along to meet him, Arthur was loath to miss the opportunity.

It wasn't that Merlin didn't want Arthur to meet Kilgharrah, it's just after the long months and getting to know his son he wanted this meeting to be special and a bonding experience he never got to have with his own father. The boy would eventually get the gift and should be introduced to the dragon, merlin wanted to keep the relationship going he had missed so much of the child's life and was still learning how to be a father to the young boy.

"AH HA! You said it's a family thing that means I get to come as I am the boy's uncle "Smirked Arthur in triumphant at actually catching Merlin out with sound reasoning.

Merlin groaned, he didn't have any come back to that as Arthur was right. "Fine alright you can come, Prat" merlin mumbled and Arthur just beamed with pride and smugness at winning against merlin for the first time ever. Oblivious to the two hiding behind the wall they walked past not noticing the changes happening to them. It was all the two hiding could do and not burst into laughter at the two men of such high class looking ridiculous.

Gwaine ruffled the youngster's hair as he moved to follow the two at a distance.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the council chambers, it was lucky that it was a small meeting with his most trusted that all knew the extent of the secrets surrounding the kings advisor. Leon, Elyan, Percival and Galahad stared with open mouths. Gwen however couldn't help the small giggle that came from her. The knights began to join in and snigger at the pair trying not to laugh. Even Galahad and Leon that were more controlled in dealing with royalty couldn't help the smiles that twisted the corners of their mouths at the sight of the king and his advisor.

"What is going on? What's so funny "Arthur asked perplexed at the knight's attitude.

Gwaine walked in at that moment smiling broadly not covering his mirth at the scene at all. "Hello Princess "He announced as he sat down, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over the top of his head.

Arthur frowned at the odd behavior, something was defiantly going on. Arthur turned to Merlin at the same time Merlin turned to him and the pieces came together as they looked at each other. Eyes going wide and smiles gracing each man's face at the other.

"Merlin you really look like the girl you are "Arthur mocked

"And you sire, seem to be very much the princess Gwaine calls you "Merlin laughed

"What are you talking about "Arthur asked reaching up to his hair if anything was to go by he had a similar affliction.

"Here" Gwaine pushed a mirror towards the two royals grinning widely

Arthur picked up the mirror hesitantly to inspect the damage. What he saw brought a shocked and slight lifting of the lips, he should be angry but he really did look like a princess with long bright pink hair tied back in a braid and instead of his crown a daisy chain of flowers adorned his head. Merlin was in similar fashion with twisted bright purple hair and little flowers mixed into his hair. Merlin thought it was fantastic and the magic used was very skilled to create such a master piece with so many details and that they didn't notice.

"Merlin did you do this? Fix it right now "growled Arthur trying to sound menacing and not amused but ultimately failing.

"It wasn't me "the warlock responded with innocence shrugging, but he did know who it was

The people in the room couldn't hold the laughter in. It was at that point that Cassandra finally joined those in the council chambers. She took one look around eyes narrowing in annoyance and turned towards the door back to the knights.

"WILLIAM COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW "she yelled towards the door, where the little boy of 6 summers emerged with a large grin on his face

"Did you do this to your father and Arthur? "Cassandra demanded

"No of course I didn't" the little boy replied with forced innocence that showed that he was not telling the truth

"Don't you dare lie to me young man" Cassandra growled and wagged her finger at her son

"Don't be hard on him Cassandra it was my fault "Gwaine spoke up to prevent his partner in crime from getting in too much trouble with his angry mother. Cassandra turned her glare to Gwaine that made him gulp and shut his mouth. The smiles had disappeared from those in the room at the angry princess.

"You should know better William, Magic is not yet free! You only have to wait a few more days. You are to report to the kitchens and you will complete any task that is given to you, I will be checking and if I am not satisfied you will not be going to meet the great dragon."

The little boy pouted and his smiled dropped he was so looking forward to meeting the dragon it's all he had talked about for the last few days since Merlin had suggested it. His lip wobbled and tears formed in his eyes. "Don't give me that look, now go on get to work and go help the others out, if you do everything your told you can go meet the dragon. " Cassandra instructed and her words softening towards the end at her little boy.

William nodded his head and went to turn away but was stopped by the sound of a tapping foot. "Aren't you forgetting something? " Cassandra asked

The little boy glanced around face frowning in confusion trying to work out what he should have done. Those watching couldn't help snigger at the young prince, but were sent silent after the angry glare shot their way from Cassandra, it send shivers down each man's spine. She pointed to Arthur and Merlin's head to indicate what the boy was missing.

"OH right" he smiled sheepishly, Cassandra rolled her eyes

The little boy scrunched up his eyes and pronounced **_Eftcierranwíffeax ealdgecynd_** nothing happened. He sighed and then tried again **_Eftcierranwíffeax ealdgecynd_** still nothing happened. He was getting frustrated; Merlin noticed the imperfection in the wording and smiled "here William you're missing a word say it as **_Eftcierranwíffeax hrycg ealdgecynd_**"[1] he encouraged. As William said the words as he was told. This time his eyes flash gold and both men's hair turned back to normal.

"Thank you William now off you go to your chores" Cassandra dismissed the little boy.

Cassandra took her seat next to Merlin as everyone settled down for the real reason they were all there and no one decided to bring up what had just happened except Gwaine that is. "So we are going to meet the dragon "He declared with a smirk

Merlin groaned "No it was just _my_ family and Arthur going "

"I am more your family than Arthur, we are direct cousins I guess that means I 'm coming too "Gwaine replied with joy.

"If Gwaine and Arthur are going and its family; by marriage I'm coming as well "announced Gwen

"Me too "replied Elyan

The only two left that were not strictly or remotely family looked at each other and grinned at the annoyed dragon lord "technically we aren't family but we are like big brothers" they announced

Cassandra pursed her lips "Gwaine you'll be lucky if you see the dragon or if I can help it ban anyone from serving ale to you for a week!" she growled her anger at the knight, He had been influencing William into using magic and being a menace over the past few weeks and Cassandra was not pleased with the boys attitude of late, and she put it down mostly to the rogue knight.

Gwaine looked sheepish and thoroughly chased he swallowed under her gaze, looking towards the ground in shame. There were silent sniggers from Gwaine's companions as he was told off.

"Right the reason we are all here is to go over a few things before the complete removal of the magic ban and the preparations for the friendly tournament for magic uses that will commence in a matter of weeks.

* * *

**So did you like it, please let me know as you wait for an update go check out HT if you haven't already or the prequel "every friendship has a beginning " but you don't need to but it would make much more sense. hmmm I think that's all the spell I made up by translating modern words into old English below is a translation . **

[1]- **_Eftcierranwíffeax hrycg ealdgecynd = return woman's hair back to original nature _**

**_if your a little confused its ok I will try and input some back story about what's been happening as we go along if not I can just post some info. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries and cryptic messages

**Hi everyone,. great to see some new followers that have joined us on this journey :) and welcome back to my lovely followers from HT. hmm I think I need to think of a collective name for these stories any ideas? any way I know not too much is going on, but its all about setting the scene and some good ole fun thrown in. anyway hope you enjoy love to hear what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Injuries and cryptic messages **

Merlin was making his way to his new chambers that adjoined William's and Cassandra's. Arthur had insisted that he received new chambers befitting of his new station and even tried to get Merlin a manservant. Merlin had drawn the line at having new chambers and getting some new finer pieces of clothing even if they were the same as his old clothes just better quality. He refused to have a manservant declaring he could manage on his own; Cassandra's maid had taken to ensuring Merlin was efficiently prepared only doing the most basic of jobs he forgot to do. To Merlin's utter amusement Gorge had been assigned as Arthur's new manservant, just thinking about it brought a smile to Merlin as he walked down the corridor.

As Merlin rounded the corner before his room, he heard a cry and the shattering of glass. He ran towards the room the noise had come from, just as Cassandra's maid ran out from her room looking panicked. Merlin pushed past the girl and into the room; upon entering he was greeted by a familiar sight. Cassandra was on the floor with her back arched and shaking uncontrollably face scrunched up in agony. Merlin raced to steady Cassandra's head to a wait for the episode to stop. After a couple of minutes Cassandra slumped in exhaustion, the maid was standing just outside still watching in fear. Merlin picked Cassandra up and carried her to her bed; gently laying her down. He noticed the broken glass on the floor and the blood seeping through Cassandra's dress from her arm. He quickly ripped the dress and instructed the maid to clean the floor and bring water and bandages. Cassandra stirred as Merlin finished putting the final touches to the bandage; she sat up and gave a small smile at him. "Hiya Hawks" She smiled using the nickname she gave Merlin in their childhood.

Merlin frowned down at her in concern rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "Maybe you shouldn't come with us tomorrow, its' my entire fault your like this I'm so sorry" he replied guilt seeping through for not being able to stop Cassandra's pain.

"Merlin its ok, I'm alright now they aren't that bad any more. I am more than cable of looking after myself. Its William I'm worried about he's beginning to become complacent and a little arrogant. He thinks he's invincible and can do things he's not yet ready for "She sighed with concern

Merlin smiled "William is fine Cas he's just going through a phase I wouldn't worry. Hopefully Kilgharrah will be able to heal you. "

"Merlin don't get your hopes up, ever since Arthur has been allowing magic back into the kingdom you have tried to get everyone from the druids to healers to cure me. "

Merlin sighed "I will find a way to rid you of this affliction. Now get some rest and I will come back before we are to meet Kilgharrah".

Cassandra closed her eyes to get some rest, the episodes always exhausted her. Merlin moved away to give her some space. He noticed a necklace on the floor [1]; he picked it up inspecting the unique charm on the end. It seemed familiar somehow but he wasn't sure. As he walked out the door he bumped into William. "Hey that's mums necklace "the boy announced seeing Merlin inspecting the pendant. Merlin smiled at his son "William why don't you look after it for her and come with me to go talk to some of the druids that are visiting while we let your mother rest" William took the necklace from Merlin and looked around him to get a glimpse of his mother. "Father is mother alright? Did she have another attack "asked the concerned boy?

Merlin got a thrill every time the boy called him father it just warmed his heart and sent a feeling of absolute happiness from his toes through to his fingertips. "She's ok William, come on let's give her some time to rest." He replied squeezing the boys shoulder in comfort.

**oOo**

It was the following morning that saw the group that were going to meet the great dragon assembled on the steps of the citadel. Cassandra had deemed William officially relinquished of his punishment for changing Arthur and Merlin's hair. Although the people knew Merlin was a dragon lord they thought it would be best if the existence of the dragon was kept a secret for the time being. It was a pleasant ride out to the clearing; the knights and William were excited about meeting the dragon. Merlin was nervous it was something he had never done in front of anyone except that one time with Lancelot. Thinking of the former knight brought sadness to him, he would have been happy about the current turn of events in Merlin's life. "Merlin are you alright "Cassandra asked noticing is quiet disposition.

He shook away his feelings and turned to smile brightly "Yes fine, just thinking "he replied

"Merlin what have I told you about thinking" Arthur mocked

"Well at least I do unlike oblivious prats"

"Touché merlin , he's got you there princess " joined in Gwaine

Arthur shot Gwaine an angry glare "I will follow through with Cassandra's threat and make merlin enchant your mead to disappear "threatened Arthur

"You wouldn't dare, nah merlin likes me too much "Gwaine grinned giving merlin a slight push "Right Merlin?"

"Oh I don't know about that he is my king and you have been corrupting my son" Merlin smirked

Everyone just burst into fits of laughter at the look of pure shock and dread that overcame Gwaine's features.

The group quieted down as they reached the clearing. "So what now Merlin?" Arthur asked. Everyone watched as merlin moved slightly in front and smiled preparing himself, his friends might know about his gifts but have yet to actually see him use them. He lifted his head to the sky and roared to the heavens "**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo**"the power of the dragon lord coursing through the air and the power reverberating through each and every one present. For William it filled him with power and awe he could feel the flicker of a connection and the purpose behind the call. Everyone stared at Merlin after the call ended in absolute awe. Merlin shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stares at his back. Cassandra moved forward with William to stand either side of Merlin in support. The flapping of wings alerted the party of the arriving dragon; the knights shifted nervously. The dragon gave a bow of his head "Hello young warlock ". Merlin returned the gesture with a bow and smile "Hello old friend"

"It talks?" Gasped Arthur

Merlin and Cassandra rolled their eyes simultaneously at the King's lack of tact. Kilgharrah turned to stare at the king giving a small chuckle. "Indeed I do king Arthur pendragon, and what a pleasure to finally meet you"

Arthur moved forward and got down on one knee to show his respect "I am sorry for my father's actions and his terror on sorcery, I wish to apologize and extend a hand of friendship" Arthur announced sincerely.

If a dragon could smile he would be beaming at Arthur when he spoke you could hear the happiness. "I accept your apology, I have not been infallible and you have truly become the once and future king destined to unite Albion" Kilgharrah turned to merlin "I assume that this means he knows all your secrets and you are fulfilling your destiny "

"Yes "merlin beamed "Magic will be completely free in two days' time. The druids have been offered freedom and have returned to Camelot without fear as well as a tournament to show the people what magic can do when used for good "

"This is great news for the magical community, now this must be William, please come here child and let me look at you!" Kilgharrah turned to the small boy who was staring with wide eyes in wonder at the large beast before him. No fear was within the boy just pure joy; he moved closer to the dragon and gave a small bow just like his father had done.

"Hello Kilgharrah it is a pleasure to meet you" he supplied with all the curtsey he could manage. Kilgharrah chuckled at the dragonlord to be "What a small boy with such great power. I feel a change in the winds concerning you. Be wary young prince stay true to yourself and look within to find the answers to your questions, a time of change is coming the darkness will be cleansed through love. "

William frowned "What does that mean?"

Merlin shook his head "that William is the way a dragon gives advice in riddles, get use to it I still have trouble deciphering it all" Merlin laughed "Kilgharrah I have a favor to ask, can you-"

"I am sorry Merlin I cannot heal the damage done to the princess it is not something within my power" Kilgharrah cut merlin off before he could ask. Merlin's shoulders sagged he was sure Cassandra could be healed; Cassandra squeezed his hand and just smiled resignedly "Thank you Kilgharrah "the princess addressed the dragon.

"Kilgharrah, where is Aithusa?" Merlin suddenly asked

"I am not sure, she has been exploring for some time and I have not seen her. I am sure if anything is wrong we would hear her calls. Perhaps after the tournament you could investigate her whereabouts. "Kilgharrah replied

He stood up and spread his wings in preparation to leave. "Remember William the darkness must be cleansed"

"Well that was certainly interesting "Galahad announced

"hmmmm, very peculiar" merlin mused as he glanced at his son and thought about the cryptic message Kilgharrah had given the boy as they rode back to the castle.

"Merlin, I forgot to tell you that your mother will be arriving in Camelot for the announcement of the repeal on magic and I have invited her to stay for the tournament" Gwen relayed

Merlin stopped and gaped at her "Oh no! You didn't? " he paled

"Whatever is the matter Merlin?" Arthur asked bewildered at his reaction to the simple statement

"Gwen did you happen to tell her about William or Cassandra "Merlin asked nervously

"ummm I don't really remember I may have mentioned them , why does it matter"

Merlin just groaned he was in so much trouble!

* * *

**Hehe so what did you think ? oh and if anyone is wondering [1] this necklace is mentioned in my prequel :every friendship has a beginning I wanted to tie everything in together**


	3. Chapter 3: grandchildren and magic

**Hi everyone, welcome new followers, now this should of been out ages ago unfortunately I was a little distracted. note to self don't watch Heroes while trying to write a merlin fanfic so I apologize if my story wanders and I know its been a little slow and I guess this chapter is just some little fun, the next one will really start to kick things off. so I hope you still enjoy this and just because things have been slow doesn't mean the previous chapters aren't important *wink*. any way I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: grandchildren and magic **

Merlin could be found pacing nervously in the throne room while the king and queen watched from their seats; Cassandra was sitting awkwardly fiddling with her hands while William sat on her lap eyes shifting to watch his father pace. "Merlin will you sit down, what's the big deal "Arthur asked in exasperation

"The big deal "he huffed not stopping his nescient pacing, Arthur just raised his eyebrow imitating Gaius. "My mother is going to kill me. Growing up without a father is not a pleasant experience in our small village and she told me that I was to make sure if I ever found someone I was to ensure we were married before having children. It was her one rule apart from keeping the magic secret. You have no idea. "

"Merlin stop being so melodramatic, you've faced far worse than your mother" Arthur rolled his eyes

"Merlin I'm sure Hunith will understand "Gwen reassured her friend thinking of the sweet lady that was his mother.

Merlin glanced at Cassandra with worried eyes "Do you remember that time when Annabel ran off with Colton and came back with a child? "

Cassandra shuddered remembering the scolding that Hunith had given them about the importance of being with someone you loved and getting married before bringing a child into the world. She had been there on that occasion on one of her trips to Ealdor. Cassandra was just as nervous as Merlin about Hunith's reaction, she knew that the kind lady would absolutely adore William but that didn't mean there might be fireworks; Cassandra had known Hunith since she was 7 and she was like a second mother to the princess meaning she was not above being scolded.

Merlin stopped pacing as the doors opened and his mother walked in. "Merlin! My son "she cried in joy at seeing her son alive and well, she rushed over to him pulling him into a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him "Gwen said magic was being repealed and there is some sort of tournament happening soon" she asked a little nervously glancing at the king and queen. Merlin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "its ok they know everything ". Hunith looked wide eyed between her son and the royals.

"It's true Hunith they know about Merlin's magic and have accepted him "Cassandra stood up holding Williams's hand. Hunith just put her hand on Merlin's cheek and smiled; she then turned to Cassandra and beamed "Cassandra it's been so long I haven't seen you in year's girl. You look wonderful, come here child "

Cassandra walked over and embraced her "and who might this be "Hunith asked as she spotted William behind Cassandra. Cassandra smiled nervously and pulled William to stand in front of her "This is my son, William "she announced. Hunith looked wide eyed at the young boy in front of her taking in his mop of black hair, gangly arms and legs and the sparkling green eyes he looked so familiar. She looked at Merlin then back to William, everyone in the room held their breath waiting for the inevitable to click. Hunith then smiled at the young boy and knelt down to his level "Hello William, you look just like my son when he was a boy except you have your mothers eyes "merlin and Cassandra flinched at the implication and shared a look.

William giggled at merlin's mother he liked her already and he was proud he looked like his parents." I have a present for you **welhecwen bula [1]" **he announced cupping his hands together as his eyes flash gold and when he opened his hands a beautiful bronze brooch with a stunning blue gem in the middle was left in his hands. "Wow it's beautiful "Hunith gasped as the boy handed it over, she was stunned at his use of magic she knew without a shadow of a doubt now that the boy was merlin's; his likeness was not lost on her, she was delighted to have a grandson she had thought she would never get a grandchild.

"If your Merlin's mother does that mean you're my grandmamma and why were they so worried I think you're really nice "the boy asked curiously

Hunith chuckled "hmmm yes I believe it does, and your parents were reckless but they made a wonderful grandson, now come here " she spread her arms wide so that she could give the child a hug, William giggled and rushed forward to embrace her, she picked him up smiling.

"You're not angry?" Merlin asked nervously

"Oh Merlin stop being so dramatic, I'm a little annoyed that you never told me about William; and you should of really been smart about this , both of you. However I am thrilled to have a grandson, I had almost given up hope of ever getting one"

Gwen and Arthur were smothering their laughter in the background.

"Besides you were always expected to be married to Cassandra, your fathers would have been thrilled at this revelation, Now come Cassandra we have much to discuss" Hunith put William down next to his father.

"Wait what you knew about my heritage and what are you discussing?" Merlin asked bewildered

Hunith just put her hand on her son's face in a loving jester" Of course I knew Merlin, King Lear was a very close friend you weren't the only one to receive letters from Incatasi**_._** Now Gwen would you like to join us we have a wedding to discuss if I am to ever get more grandchildren "

Merlin paled at what his mother was saying and he wasn't the only one Cassandra had stopped in shock, but looked wide eyed to Merlin. Arthur couldn't contain the fits of laughter, Gwen was smiling trying not to laugh and William just beamed.

Hunith then took a bewildered hand from Cassandra with Gwen following in tow and dragged her from the throne room to plan a wedding. William looked up to his father as Arthur came over fits of laughter "Father are you getting married to mother?" the little boy asked with a large grin. Merlin swallowed loudly but managed a nervous smile at his son, he hadn't really thought about the prospect. Everything that had been going on in his life a wedding was the least thing on his mind, he did love Cassandra and their relationship was only getting stronger over the past months they had truly connected especially getting to know William and be a family together. He was happy and wouldn't want any other the shock at everything slowly dissipated and an over whelming sense of utter joy and euphoria filled his entire being. His face broke out into a goofy lopsided grin. He turned to Arthur who was beaming at him and a smug look on his face, he gave merlin a punch to the arm in a friendly jester "I told you not to worry"

A chuckle escaped his lips and a sparkle came to his eyes "I guess your right come on we have a speech and a feast to prepare for."

**oOo**

The announcement of the complete repeal of the magic ban was greeted with cheers from the people, most knew it was coming from the changes that had occurred over the last months in Camelot. Druids were allowed in the city and could be found trading all sorts of goods, healing poultice and charms began to appear in the market without the king interfering. Fewer hunts for sorcerers were conducted and those that were for those sorcerers trying to harm innocents. The announcement was followed by a magnificent feast and the promise of a spectacular tournament to formally show the people how those with magic were not to be feared, the magical fireworks that went through the city lit up the sky in a ray of colors. It was such a wondrous sight, Merlin had tears in his eyes as Arthur proclaimed the ban, the day whirled past in a whirl wind of emotions, he was so happy and William now began to use his abilities around the castle for anything he could. The pure joy that filled him had his goofy smile plastered on his face and no matter what it would not leave even when Cassandra had another attack during the feast. The feast lasted well into the night and it was late the following day with a groan merlin awaked to a sunlight room. "Morning sleepy head "Cassandra called. Merlin groaned at the extremely large headache making him wince and bright light that forced him to squint with half closed eyes" OW my head ".

Cassandra chuckled "You had a rough night last night as I recall. You may need to lay off the mead for a while and ummm you might find Arthur looking for you soon"

Merlin sat up slowly waiting for the spinning of his head to stop and the nausea to recede. "Why what happened last night I don't really remember?"

"Oh ummm let's just say you were extremely happy" Cassandra smiled, Merlin just gave her a frown and preceded to ready for the day, it wasn't long after that the door to the chambers burst open followed by a seedy looking Gwaine. "Merlin mate, that was a fantastic night but I've come to warn you, Arthur's on his way I suggest you hide"

"Why what are talking about what's wrong?"

Gwaine looked at merlin bewildered "you don't remember?"

"No whatever-"he was cut off by a very angry yell from the door way

"MERLIN, where is that lazy idiot?" Arthur's angry voice sounded close by, it was only a minute later that Arthur was found standing in the doorway with a very angry expression and his most regale looking face that said 'I am the king of Camelot', Merlin gulped he had no idea what had occurred last night.

"Good morning Arthur "

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, if you were still a servant you would be in the stocks so fast "Arthur growled hands on his hips he was not pleased

Merlin smiled nervously "Umm Arthur I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, can someone explain to me what happened "

"How about I show you instead "Arthur walked over and grabbed merlin by the scruff of his neck and roughly pulled him from the room. Arthur dragged Merlin all the way back to the dining hall where the feast had taken place the night before, a grinning Cassandra and Gwaine followed behind. Arthur dismissed the guard at the door and pushed Merlin through, what he saw brought a large smile to his face and suddenly everything made sense. The room had been subjected to some powerful magic everything in the room was floating and large colorful bubbles surrounded the room brilliant blue, purple, pink, green swirling balls and every time they collided with an object or each other a melody of music would escape. "I did that?" Merlin asked wide eyed, he couldn't really comprehend how he had done it or remember doing it.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Yes Merlin it seems so, now get rid of it "

"Why it's much nicer like this "Merlin grinned

"You are such a girls petty coat, now fix it" just to make his point Arthur hit merlin over the head

"Owww ok ok, prat" Merlin looked around a frown on his face he had absolutely no idea how to get rid of it all. He chewed his lip thinking.

"Come on merlin what's taking so long?"

"just a minute no patience ok I think I've got it **Niðerscyfe ýddisc ond Tóstrédan** **welhæwen** **circul [2]**" with a flash of his eyes all the furniture returned to their original positions and the bubbles burst in a shower of sparks and colors; however a soft sweet melody could still be heard "there all fixed your royal pratness" merlin replied smugly turning away to leave.

"Wait, what about the noise "Arthur asked

Merlin shrugged "you'll get use to it" he smirked and grabbed Cassandra's hand before running out laughing.

"_MEEERRRR_LIN! COME BACK HERE" Arthur yelled angrily

* * *

**So did you enjoy it love to know what you think, any mistakes let me know so I can go fix it the spells I totally made up below is the translation from old English to the meaning.**

**welhecwen bula- beautiful blue brooch**

**Niðerscyfe ýddisc ond Tóstrédan welhæwen circul -bring down the furniture and dissipate the beautiful colored circles **


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Hey everyone, so thanks for following, fave and reviewing or just plain reading this. This is the chapter I have been waiting to get to. I hope you like it I'm not sure it came out how I wanted it to , might have something to do with writing late at night . Any way I'm dedicating my new character to sashaJewel472 this plot was first suggested by you , but I've twisted it to fit my characters hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Old friends **

Merlin had successfully evaded Arthur for the last few days and was enjoying a walk with Cassandra through the market as those flocked from every corner of the five kingdoms to either participate or observe the tournament that would take place in just a couple of weeks. Camelot was on full alert and knights were busy making sure all the new people were no threat; magic might be free but Arthur was not naive he knew that some out there could still pose a threat like morgana. Merlin and Arthur had arranged help from the druids to keep an eye on the new influx of people, they thought it was a better idea to still keep Merlin's identity as Emrys a secret to use as a weapon. Merlin and Cassandra had also decided to postpone the wedding until after the tournament when everything had settled down.

Merlin smiled at her and grabbed her hand pulling her in close "Merlin what are you doing?" she giggled

"What, can't I show love for my future bride "he smiled cheekily leaning in to kiss her neck multiple times trailing up to her mouth. Cassandra laughed a light chiming sound that filled happiness to anyone who heard it "Merlin stop people are watching and your tickling me "

"Let them watch "he grinned placing a passionate kiss on her lips that sent a tingling through each of their bodies after a few minutes they pulled apart breathing heavily. They both had large smiles on their faces; merlin reached up and brushed back a lock of Cassandra's hair tucking it behind her ear as she giggled at him, eyes sparkling with love.

"Do my eyes deceive me; I do believe it's the princess Cassandra "A deep male voice called across to the couple. Cassandra looked up in recognition, it was a voice from the past; one she thought she would never hear again. As the crowd parted a very tall muscled man stood with an air of confidence. He had short light brown hair and was wearing a simple tunic and breeches, with a sword at his waist "KAY! " Cassandra cried in joy and rushed over to embrace the man. Kay laughed in a booming voice and swept Cassandra off her feet as he hugged her. "I thought you were dead?"

"Never, I will always be there for you" Kay replied with a smile and gave her a small kiss on the cheek

"OH Kay William will be thrilled "

Merlin was a little shocked at the familiar way that the princess and this new man were displaying; he went over to introduce himself. He coughed to get their attention, Cassandra pulled away from Kay and smiled at Merlin. "Merlin this is my old friend Kay, he helped me after Eric died and provided cover when James attacked the kingdom. Kay this is Merlin William's father and my fiancé "She said with an adorning smile

At the mention of who Merlin was Kay's smile thinned but stayed in place, his eyes however shifted to a glare that spoke volumes of loathing towards Merlin. Merlin hid his confusion and put on a large friendly smile and extended his hand in friendship. Kay took his hand the glint in his eye never leaving Merlin as he shook hands. He used his superior strength to squeeze merlin's hand as hard as he could without making it obvious to Cassandra the fake smile still on his face. "It's nice to meet you "merlin replied sweetly ignoring the pain in his hand.

"Likewise "Kay replied

Cassandra smiled and grabbed Kay's hand "Come on, let's find William he will be so happy to see you, oh merlin are you coming?"

"Yeah just a minute, you go on ahead I will follow on behind. I have one thing to do first" Merlin smiled

"Oh ok" Cassandra leant in and kissed his soft lips softly smiling warmly

Merlin glanced at Kay behind Cassandra and frowned at the evil and angry glare he was receiving, as Cassandra looked at him he schooled his features into a smile "Don't be long, sweet, come on Kay"

Merlin Watched as Kay and Cassandra walked away a frown on his face, there was something about the guy that didn't sit right and he got the feeling that Kay didn't like him for some reason.

Merlin walked towards the throne room where he could hear laughing, as he walked in he saw the knights, Arthur and Cassandra listening to Kay. They seemed to be enjoying a joke, Arthur saw merlin and waved him over "Merlin come over here Kay was just telling us about the time he defeated 20 bandits all on his own. Kay you will have to join my knights on the training field later"

"I would be honored Sire"

"Call me Arthur "

The doors opened wide and William came running in a large smile plastered on his face "KAY!" he yelled running up to the man who laughed at the excited boy and caught the young prince as he jumped into the strong arms. Kay twirled him around making the child laugh loudly "squirt, how is my favorite little magic boy ?"

William giggled "I'm good, so happy to see you. Are you here to watch the tournament "

"Sure and to see you "

"Yay come on I want to show you the castle, mother/father are you coming ?" the little boy asked running over to grab Cassandra's hand to pull her along , unfortunately at that time Cassandra's body decided to betray her and she went rigged and she started to shake. The occupants in the room cried out and William dropped his mother's hand. Merlin rushed over to Cassandra catching her before she hit the floor. It took a few minutes for the attack to stop to the group of wide eyed concerned people. Merlin tenderly wiped the sweat off Cassandra's brow with his neckerchief "Oh Cassandra "he whispered.

Cassandra smiled sadly "it's ok Merlin I'm fine "She looked over towards William and Kay "William take Kay on a tour I will join you later "She tried to get up, but was too weak and would of fallen back down if merlin hadn't helped her.

"Go on William show Kay around maybe uncle Gwaine will go with you" Merlin softly told his son and gave Gwaine a look that told him to go with them, he wanted someone with William that he trusted and right now he wanted to look after Cassandra.

"Right lets go lads and maybe we can go to the tavern later "Gwaine chuckled moving to the new addition and William with a forced smile, it was always painful to watch one of Cassandra's episodes.

"Gwaine no tavern besides I think you might find Kay a good match "Cassandra weakly tried to enforce with a small smile.

**oOo**

It was the day before the tournament and Merlin was found angrily pacing in front of Hunith and Gaius. They both watched merlin with their eyes the warlock was wound up tight pacing fast, one hand clenched into a ball and the other on his dagger. They watched with apprehension as the dagger began to glow under his hand. "Merlin what's wrong, is Cassandra alright?" Hunith asked concerned at a lost what was agitating her son he had seemed troubled by something for the last couple of weeks. Merlin huffed in annoyance, it had been a couple weeks now with Kay in Camelot and it was driving him insane. No one seemed to notice or find anything wrong, everyone loved the man he got on well with all the knights and could even match Gwaine at the tavern, and Arthur was extending a hand of friendship constantly commenting about Kay's skills with a sword. But it was Kay's attitude to Cassandra and William that really had started to tick him off. Kay was so comfortable with William and they seemed to be sharing so much together and Merlin felt it was getting in the way for him to connect with his own son. Kay was always around and seemed to have both son and Mother happy, Cassandra was oblivious to Kay's affections, he would touch or kiss her hand or make comments surrounding their time together when he would help look after William after Eric had died. He had tried to tell Cassandra but she told him he was being silly and that Kay liked him, but every time Kay would do something he would make his actions oblivious to everyone except Merlin and send angry glares his way. When anyone would notice he would school his features into a kind smile.

"GRRRR Kay is driving me in sane " He growled not stopping his vigorous pacing "William and I did this, Cassandra remember the time when… he's always around never leaving, he is always touching her hand or whispering in her ear. Did you know William accidently called him papa. " He was getting angrier "I just want to yell at him and show him a piece of my mind, one blast of magic would be all it would take AHHH" Merlin's anger reached a high point as the dagger glowed a brilliant red and his eyes flashed gold with the iris a blood red . Several nearby bottle's exploded sending glass and liquid everywhere.

"Merlin calm down" Gaius yelled

Merlin seemed to realize what he had done and removed his hand from the dagger trying to slow his ragged breaths. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" He went to get a cloth and clean it up.

"You need to control your emotions, remember what Galahad said about the dagger "Gaius admonished

Merlin's shoulders sagged in defeat "I know; how come Cassandra never had a problem using it?"

"Because it isn't in tune to her, it is your kinship with the dragons!" Hunith replied softly

"I never though you would be jealous "Gaius perked up with a hint of amusement

"I'm not Jealous "Merlin cried hotly" there is just something I don't trust about Kay"

Hunith smiled at her son it was entirely obvious that he was jealous of the knight and she understood why "Merlin, Cassandra and William love you very much. Tell Cassandra how you are feeling and try and get to know Kay, I'm sure you are just seeing things that are not there. "She said gently

Merlin's eye brows furrowed and he gave a long sigh, he wasn't convinced but decided to concede for the time being.

**oOo**

The tournament had gone well so far, the towns people were enjoying the magical display from the sorcerers . Sorcerers made birds, fire balls and all sorts of animals and objects appear out of thin air. Some had decided to show how to fight one another with shields and blasts of energy. Minimal accidents were occurring as participates were being careful not to harm each other. On the platform overlooking the area sat Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Cassandra.

"After the wedding we really should go back to Incatasi and Brenna, there might be people left and answers to a lot of things "Cassandra smiled at merlin as she took his hand in hers.

Merlin nodded in agreement, he was enjoying the time with Cassandra without an over bearing knight getting in the way. The two sorcerers that had just finished their duel were leaving the arena, Leon came striding into the center to announce the next one to demonstrate their talent " May I present to you William Ambrosia, Son of Lord Merlin and Lady Cassandra " He announced in a clear loud voice. The watching crowd filled with druids and towns people alike broke out into whispers and smiles , it was the first public announcement that the boy had magic and people were excited and confused why the young lad would enter he was so young. The knights cheered, they were all excited about the young boy and were happy to cheer him on, Merlin smiled; he had an idea that his son would do something, Cassandra and William had argued for the past few weeks she had forbid him to enter, but his son was just as stubborn and Merlin was confident enough his son would be safe.

Cassandra stood up as her son walked into the arena with his head held high and his chest puffed out in pride demonstrating he was not afraid. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cassandras angry yell reached the boy

William rolled his eyes "Mother its fine you worry too much it's not like I'm dueling anyone "

"Don't you dare use magic young man I forbid it, Merlin do something "

"Cassandra sit down its ok, he will be fine "Merlin comforted softly putting his hand on her arm, Cassandra turned an angry glare to him "It is not fine, he is a boy. Stop giving in to his every request" she angrily hissed.

William shook his head; his mother had been so protective lately. He moved into the middle of the arena and took a deep breath ready to use magic. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and black smoke, a tall lady wearing a black dress with a hood covering her face appeared by Williams side. She pulled out some cuffs and clamped one on to the boys wrist and the other to her own before he realized what was happening. William's knees buckled as the cuff closed, "**awefecung**" the witch recited causing the boy to flutter his eye lids closed then fall limply into her arms. People were screaming and knights were drawing swords ready to intercept the witch.

Merlin stood up in fear at what was happening "Who are you and what do you want?" he called in a strong voice, his magic bubbling under the surface.

Under the hood the witch laughed a cold and piteous sound as she flung back her hood to reveal her identity, everyone gasped and stilled at the green eyed, raven haired lady staring at them with cold eyes.

"Oh I think you know who I am, and what I want is revenge" Morgana seethed

"Give me back my son "Cassandra demanded in anger

"You took everything from me Merlin, you are a hypocrite and your son deserves a life away from you. I will teach him about magic and he will help me in return. You will not get him back the way he is now I promise you. I will make you suffer by watching your own son turn on you. If you want him back you will have to reclaim him from his home during the summer solace. "

With that the witches eyes turned a brilliant gold and she disappeared in a whirl wind of black smoke taking William with her as Cassandra and Merlin screamed William's name.

* * *

**heehehe cliff hanger, so did you like it and I promise there will be more on the Kay/ merlin front. Have a great weekend everyone let me know what you think I am off to oz comic con tomorrow woohoo geek fest should be a great weekend. Tootles ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

Hi guys,

I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really really sorry. I swore when I started this I wouldn't be one of those authors that didn't update and would finish every story. Due to motivational issues with the story I just can't find it in me to finish it right now. I PROMISE it WILL be completed, but for now I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Thank you for your support until I update :).


End file.
